An Actual Chance?
by The Olympian Queen
Summary: The world's in danger, what's new? Nothing really, but Leo just eyed Reyna for the first time. And Reyna possibly has no intentions on acknowledging his existence. Well, not just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I was at school and was in the mood for some Reyna and Leo. And so naturally, I scribbled down some random and cute scenes of them in my head, which totally led me to write a small intro to it all. And that intro is this thing. I wanted to see if it would be a good idea? I'd like some sort of feedback. :3 **

Leo was never good with organic life forms. He could fix just about anything. But take away his tools and place an actual living and breathing thing, he was possibly screwed for. And that's exactly how it was when Reyna first stepped into the picture. Now, knowing Leo, you'd expect him to go for the girls /way/ out of his league. And this was true; Reyna was completely opposite of him. Nothing like him. She was what Leo would call "his perfect match" in the most ironic way possible.  
And maybe that's how it would come to be at the end.  
Maybe not. Leo always came onto girls too suddenly. And, not surprisingly, the wrong girls.  
But something was different about Reyna, he noticed. And he noticed the way she looked at Jason. And h noticed that he wasn't so surprised with that, too. Why would he be? After all, this was Jason's camp. He grew up here and ruled alongside with her, Reyna. He was Praetor of the camp. And so his chances of scoring this one were exactly -10%. But this didn't mean he couldn't stare a bit, or at least make a small move or two. But maybe not, since things with the world aren't so great at the moment. And he'd also have to pick out the right lines. And the right time. And maybe actually make a proper introduction. Because, oh right; they had just arrived at the camp not too long ago. That's Leo for you, always eyeing the ones who stood out the most.

**Jah, this is probably bad. Oh well. It can't hurt anyone. :3 **


	2. Reyna's POV

**I want you guys to stay calm and deal with what I'm about to post right now, because it just might be bloody terrible. And I am so sorry, but I got a few followers on this and I felt bad for not updating. Anyway, feedback would be much appreciated! As in…reviews on some ideas or advice on how to improve the next chapter, yeah you know ok thanks yeah. :3 **

Reyna didn't know what to feel at first. The Greeks had just made their entrance and she was already having enough trouble on calming Octavian down. Of course, there was no hope in that. But it was more of a distraction, she merely thought to herself. Perhaps it was to contain her mixed emotions from seeing Jason after, well, a while now, or perhaps it was because of the new one she saw. Now, don't mind her, there were plenty of new ones, but this lad managed to stand out the most. Quite possibly because he was smoothing his (she would never dare say it aloud, and she would try to restrain from even thinking it, but his hair looked like a fluffy mess, reminding her of a kitten) mess of a hair, and possibly because he had a distinctive appearance to himself; tool belt, scrawny features, huge smile, and…the only one who _looked_ excited. But aside from that, Reyna felt something strange. No, no, it most certainly was not "love" and it wasn't some warm feeling. But it was something, and it wouldn't go away. And that was what she hated the most. There were more important matters to attend to and yet here she was, wondering about the strange boy and his name. An introduction might be appropriate, but solving this prophecy might also be appropriate, too. This just might be a long, long day.

**Argh, I'm sorry! I just can't figure this whole Reyna and Leo thing out. This is going to be a bad story, do not expect anything great ok I apologize. D: **


	3. Chapter 3: Leo's POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEO OR REYNA BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE WEIRD. PJO AND HoO ARE ALL RICK RIORDAN'S STUFF OK.  
Anyway, these are so short because I'm trying to figure something out here. Notice how in The Mark of Athena, things happen with Leo and ends up blowing everything up and bla, bla, bla, they have to escape and get out…see, I don't know how I can work that around into the story. I mean, then Leo and Reyna wouldn't meet and I don't even know where to go with this. Someone help me? PLEASE? D: **

"Wow, she is definitely beautiful" was possibly every thought that crossed Leo's mind when Reyna made even the slightest of moves. Then again, he thought that for most girls that struck him. But still, she had this strong aura around her. Every part of her was intimidating. It was completely different than any other girl he's met. I mean, we're talking about Khione, to Thalia, to this girl. Reyna definitely did a great job at getting first place.  
And then again, he thought it was possibly because she's a leader, or maybe because of her dogs. Well, whatever they were, really. Leo wasn't worried about that, though. He was worried about the impression needed to be made. And from what he heard about Romans, that was going to be a tough job. But he had the Argo II at his side, and he didn't want to brag, but that was one hell of a ship. And if he could get Jason away for just a moment, or possibly the whole thing about how Greeks and Romans hate each other, or the small reminder that the world is in danger, he could make this work.  
But then Annabeth and Reyna went to walk with each other and "discuss things" which managed to put a complete downslide in his plan. Go figure.

**SO YEAH. They're super short only because of the reason I stated above. Ways to help me would be much appreciated, please! :D**


End file.
